Camelia
by OLD USERNAME DON'T FOLLOW
Summary: The Star Clan killed Tsubaki's family. Now she's ready to pay back the favor. Rated T for language and alcohol.
1. PROLOGUE: Rivals

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I got the idea for this after I saw _Columbiana_. Just so you know, though, this is NOT a scene-for-scene reproduction with the _Soul Eater_ cast. There are major differences.**

* * *

><p><span>10 YEARS AGO<span>

JAPAN

They were two rival clans. The Star Clan, the assassins; and the Nakatsusaka Clan, the shadow weapons. They were battling for centuries against each other, none leaving the other alive in a battle. But today that was about to change. The current leader of the Nakatsusaka Clan, Nakatsusaka-San; and the current leader of the Star Clan, White*Star; were to have a meeting to discuss a permanent cease fire between the clans. They met at the home of White*Star, and sat at a table on the patio.

Nakatsusaka-San was the first to speak. "I am pleased to see that you agree with me on that peace between the two clans is of the utmost importance."

"Ay. I myself do not care for senseless bloodshed."

"I'm surprised to hear that, considering it's coming from a world-famous assassin."

"Your clan is full of them, as well. And I only kill when it is required."

"Touché. But you have now led me to assume that killing off my people is necessary."

"When we were enemies, it was. But we are friends and comrades now, and so that has changed greatly."

"So we have a treaty?"

"We do." White*Star smiled smugly and stuck his hand out. Nakatsusaka-San hesitated, then took it. A heavy electrical charge went through him, sending him across the patio.

White*Star laughed with delight. "Hah! The old hit-them-with-your-soul-wavelength-during-a-handshake trick. Never gets old."

Then he glared at Nakatsusaka-San with cold, emotionless eyes. "I only called you here so I could do just that exact move. You thought I actually wanted peace between us?" He held out his hand toward the weakened man. "You really are a fool, Nakatsusaka."

Nakatsusaka-San quickly turned into a smoke bomb and _poof_ed his way to escape. White*Star looked over to his bodyguards. "Kill the b*****d and his family. Every one of them."

Nakatsusaka-San quickly ran to his home at top speed. His bodyguards were waiting for him outside his home. He yelled a quick order to them. "Do not let the Star Clan in! They are coming for me!" His body guards understood and nodded. Nakatsusaka-San's wife, Nakatsusaka-Chan, was sitting in the kitchen with their daughter, Tsubaki; and their son, Masamune. When she saw her husband, she stood up with urgency. "What is the matter? Is it time?"

"Yes, my wife. It is time."

Nakatsusaka-Chan leaped into the air, turned into a chain scythe, and landed in Nakatsusaka-San's arms. Masamune did the same, but turned into a Japanese sword. Before he went to battle, though, he motioned for Tsubaki to come over. He took something out of his pocket.

It was a small cube, about the size of Tsubaki's fingernail. He put the cube in Tsubaki's hand and whispered in her ear:

"I love you, my daughter. To stay safe, you must take this cube and go to this airport." He took a piece of paper and jotted down a name. He gave the paper to Tsubaki. "Once you give them this cube, they will indebted to you. Ask them to fly you over to Death City, Nevada, U.S.A. You must enroll at the DWMA."

Tsubaki looked confused. "What's that, papa?"

"It is short for Death Weapon Meister Academy. It is a school where you will be safe from the Star Clan."

Tsubaki stared at what she held in her hand. "What is this cube?"

"You don't need to know that. What you need to know is what I'm telling you."

_SLICE_. White*Star was here, and he'd just killed the bodyguards, from the sound of it. Nakatsusaka-San pushed Tsubaki toward the back exit, where Star Clan agents weren't. Tsubaki ran away from her home, with just her wits, a tiny cube, and a scrap of paper.

_SLICE_. Tsubaki stopped for a second. A dawning realization came upon her:

White*Star had gotten her parents.

Now she really needed to run. But the odds weren't exactly in her favor. One tiny five-year-old girl against grown-up professional assassins? Tsubaki used all she had. Soon enough, though, someone caught up to her. But this assassin was no ordinary Star Clan ninja.

This was looked about Tsubaki's age. He was hooded, so she couldn't see any part of his hair at all, save a small lock of blue hair. She thought, _Maybe this is White*Star's son?_

If it was, she didn't care. She wanted revenge on White*Star, not his son. She simply turned her arm into a sword blade and sliced him on the hand. It was a decently deep cut, so it hurt him enough for him to have to stop and put a dressing on it.

By that time, Tsubaki had escaped. Next stop: The airport.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the deal. I have another FanFic going on, so after every two chapters of that get uploaded, you get another chapter of this.<strong>

**I don't honestly care if you favorite this or not, but if you do, you MUST review. Anyone who doesn't will be punished in a bonus chapter where they and Tsubaki have a little "chat"...**


	2. PROLOGUE: Ticket To DWMA

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry, I was late with this. However, I did send ads for this to a couple of people to get the word out.**

**Three reviews on the first chapter? I love you guys.**

* * *

><p>Ms. Yumi Azusa hates her job.<p>

She works as a receptionist for a Japanese airline. The only exciting part of the job is seeing the different fashions, and she's seen them all. She is thinking about quitting effective immediately.

There was only one day on the job that was remotely interesting.

As she sat working, a little girl walked up to her desk in a dress with a tiny cube and a scrap of paper in her hand. "May I help you, little girl?"

"My daddy told me to go to Death City, Nevada, U.S.A. He said this would help me get there." She showed Yumi the cube in her hand up close.

Yumi looked at it closely. A shocking realization came over her.

She took the girl to her boss's office immediately. "Mr. Eibon?"

The man in the wheelie-chair stood up. He had on a robe and a strange mask that he always wore. No one knew why. But right now, he was focused on the little girl now in his office. "Who is this, Miss Azusa?"

"I didn't catch her name. What _is_ your name, little girl?"

"Tsubaki Nakatsusaka."

Eibon quickly ran over. "My Lord, a Nakatsusaka? What is it, little girl?"

"My daddy told me to give this to you in exchange for a favor." She held out the tiny cube. Eibon snatched it out of her hand.

He stared at the cube, wide-eyed. "Good Lord... Brew..."

"Brew?"

"Never mind. What favor do you want, Tsubaki?"

"A flight to Death City, Nevada, U.S.A."

"That's all? As you wish. Yumi, get her on a private plane ASAP. You'll get a raise for this later."

Yumi smiled. "Yes sir. Come on, Tsubaki."

Within the hour, Tsubaki was on a plane boarded for Death City, Nevada, U.S.A.

When they landed, a boy and a girl were waiting for Tsubaki. The boy was wearing a tiny motorcycle jacket and jeans. The girl was wearing what looked like a school uniform. They both were about Tsubaki's age, maybe a little younger. As Tsubaki got off the plane, they walked up to her.

"Hi!" The girl said. "I'm Maka. This is Soul. We got a call saying you're going to be staying with us. Welcome to Death City!"

Tsubaki forced a small smile. "Hi. I'm Tsubaki."

Maka talked a little more. "How was the trip here?"

Soul raised an eyebrow at Maka. "Maka, don't be all over the poor girl. That's not cool."

Maka whipped out a giant 600-page hardcover dictionary from her back pocket and slammed Soul on the head with it. "Maakkaaaa... CHOP! Sorry about Soul. He can be an ass sometimes."

She held her hand out for Tsubaki to hold. "Come on, I'll take to the DWMA to enroll."

In a couple of minutes, they were at the DWMA's Death Room.

(Maka had to explain to Tsubaki that it was the equivalent of the principal's office.)

Inside the Death Room were two men. One had lengthy red hair and struck a resemblance to Maka. The other didn't seem to have legs or arms. He looked like a giant black blobby thing, with only one distinguishing feature: A skull mask. He looked over his shoulder and saw Tsubaki. She expected him to say something like "Hello, little girl," in a creepy voice. Instead, he said, in a funny voice that she didn't see coming:

"Hey there! Hello! Wazzup? Wazzup? How's it going?"

Tsubaki cleared her throat. "I'm here to enlist in the DWMA."

"Meister or weapon?"

Tsubaki wasn't sure what he meant, so he had to rephrase it. "Can you turn into a weapon?"

Then she got it. "Oh! Yes, I can."

"All right, so you'll be staying with Soul and Maka, right?"

"Right." And with that, Tsubaki was the new kid in class.

As the trio walked home, Tsubaki told Maka, "That school won't do anything for me."

Maka seemed startled by this statement. "Why?"

"All I want is revenge on White*Star for killing my family."

"At DWMA, you can learn how to do just that. You can train and, in time, defeat him."

"But I don't want to defeat him."

"What do you want to do, then?"

Tsubaki's fists clenched.

"I want to kill him."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize for Tsubaki being a little OOC, but if you think <em>this<em> was OOC for her, then you've got something coming next chapter.**

**Oh, Kid and Crona are coming in next chapter! Be prepared!**


	3. ACT 1: The Next Target

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'll be able to devote more time to this, since _Peter Parker's Precious Little Life_ is done and _Ultimate Batman_ chapters are usually really short.**

**Five reviews already? Wow. You guys rock. **

* * *

><p><span>PRESENT DAY<span>

DEATH CITY

Death The Kid walked out of Dunkin' Donuts over to his squad car.

He was an honorary officer of the DCPD, and proud to be.

In the car was a fellow officer, Crona Makenshi. Kid walked over and sat in the driver's seat. "Got the donuts."

"What type did you get, Kid?"

"I got myself a vanilla frosted donut, and you a jelly donut."

"NO! Jelly donut leak all over me! I can't deal with leaking!"

"Fine, we'll trade, then."

They never got the chance.

At that moment, a car was speeding right toward them. Kid looked out the window. "What on-"

The car slammed into Crona's side of the car, knocking him unconscious. Kid leapt out of the car immediately. "My God! No! No! If you're going to drunkenly ram a police car, hit it straight in the middle! Good lord, the dent is asymmetrical!"

In the other car, a girl not much older than Kid got out. This was, of course, our little Tsubaki grown up. "Jeez, sorry, officer... I don't even drink, really..." Then took a swig from the bottle of _Sangre Negro_ in her hand.

Kid immediately took out his twin pistols and pointed them at Tsubaki. "Hands in the air!"

Tsubaki waved her hands in the air. "Wahoo! What, are we partying?"

Kid said nothing; he simply ran over to her, handcuffed her, and put in the back of the squad car. Kid drove over to the police station, then put Tsubaki into a holding cell.

Tsubaki lay on her cell bunk peacefully. Soon, she was all alone in the cell block.

She woke up.

Tsubaki stood up and slipped out of the sleazy dress she was wearing, and put on the ninja uniform she hid in her purse. Her right hand turned into a ninja sword blade. Tsubaki stuck the sword's blade into the lock to her cell door. The lock went _ka-chunk_.

She was free. Tsubaki ran over to the cell block which held the cell she was looking for. Earlier in the week, she heard a member of the Star Clan was being held here for attempted murder and robbery. As far as she was concerned, if you were a member of the Star Clan, you were dead if she found you. And so far, she'd taken out 21 other Star Clan members.

Tsubaki turned into a shuriken and took out all of the security cams in the block. They hadn't caught her before, anyway, so no one could pin this one on her. She ran over to the cell she was looking for.

In it was the legendary Red*Star. He was a right-hand man to White*Star. Everyone guessed he got sloppy. Tsubaki picked the lock to his cell door and opened it. "Get up," She commanded.

Red*Star slowly awakened from his slumber. When he saw Tsubaki, he paled. "A Nakatsusaka!"

"Correction, scum: _The_ Nakatsusaka. You killed my clan, you son of a b***h." She turned her arm into a sword blade. "Now I'm killing yours."

Five minutes later, a bunch of guards huddled around the dirtied soul of the assassin. It had some sort of flower design etched into it, undoubtedly by a sword. The guards checked on all of the prisoners. Kid personally went to look in on Tsubaki. She was in her cell, sleeping in a sleazy dress.

The next morning, Tsubaki was freed from her cell and given a court order. "You're to come back here in eight days exactly," Kid told her. Tsubaki exited the station and went to her apartment. Her roommates for over a decade, Soul and Maka, held up a newspaper article about "Another Flower Killing" in Death City.

Maka glared daggers at Tsubaki. "What time does this make it? Number 22? The reason why we haven't kicked you out for this is because you're our friend, and you have nowhere else to go."

Soul gave Tsubaki a dirty look. "What's that in your hand?" He snatched the paper out of her grasp. "DUI? Auto theft? Destruction of DCPD property? Not cool, Tsubaki. Not cool."

Tsubaki walked past them over to her room. "I couldn't give a damn if I tried, Soul." She slammed the door to her room.

"What is her deal, Soul? I'm having trouble putting up with it. I love this girl like a sister, but it's too much."

"I hear you. But make sure she doesn't. If she did, she might get mad. And you've seen her get mad before."

"I need some air. I'm going to hook up with Blair at Chupa Cabra's."

"Good idea. When stressed, grab a drink. I'll hit Uncle Joe's."

The two went their ways, leaving Tsubaki alone in the house.

A very bad move.

Tsubaki walked out of her room and into Maka's. She planted a trip-wire grenade in her closet. Then she walked into Soul's and planted a trip-wire machine gun. (She looted these from the DCPD station after she killed Red*Star.)

"It's official. These two are getting in my way."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now we're straying from the inspiration (<em>Columbiana<em>) and going off into something else entirely. Should I kill Soul and Maka, or just mutilate them? Tell me what you think.**

**I got Crona's last name from Welnakia. And Crona's a boy in this, BTW.**

**R & R!**


	4. ACT 1: Tsubaki's Liabilities

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here we are. I said last chapter that either Soul or Maka will perish. If you voted to off Maka... **

**You're in luck.**

* * *

><p>Maka came home from Chupa Cabra's, still furious with Tsubaki. <em>Grrrrrrr<em>, Maka thought. _I'm gonna kill her._ Maka froze for a second.

Why had she just thought that? Tsubaki was like a sister to her, and Maka had just thought a horrible thought about her.

Maka figured she should calm down and talk this over with Tsubaki. But first, she had to change.

Maka skipped into her room and headed for her walk-in closet. She didn't notice the wire, thus setting it off.

_BOOM!_

A huge chunk of the apartment was decimated. Fortunately, Maka was not. However, her left arm had gone fully numb.

Maka noticed a letter on her bed. She slowly tiptoed over to it and opened it. Inside was a tiny drawing of a Camelia blossom, also known as the-

"Tsubaki." Maka turned around to see her friend standing at the doorway. "Why?"

"You'd never understand why."

"I'm your oldest friend."

"You're a liability."

"How can you say that?"

"Simple. I'm taking out the Star Clan, and you won't let me."

"I'm saving you from becoming a senseless killer."

"This is vengeance, not mindless murder. But you've never lost anyone important, so you wouldn't know the difference."

"Now who's wrong? I have lost someone. _You_."

Tsubaki's eyes widened.

"We've been friends for almost our entire lives. When we met, you were a sweet, innocent child without any aura of violence. Now, you're the exact opposite. If my friend is in there, she'll listen to me. Tsubaki. _This isn't you._" Maka's eyes began to tear.

Tsubaki closed her eyes. Her hand turned into a sword blade. "I'm surprised you mentioned me and not Soul."

Maka gasped. She ran out of her room to Soul's, to see if a similar trap had been sprung.

One had. A smoking machine gun was rigged to hit anyone who tripped the wire. And from the looks of it, Soul was its victim. Soul was unconscious, with numerous bullet holes in his chest. And he was bleeding.

Maka ran over. "Soul? If you can hear me, turn into a scythe." Soul twitched. Then he became a large, red-and-gray bladed scythe. Maka picked him up. She started to run to her room, then hesitated. She figured Tsubaki wanted her to do just that. So instead, Maka walked to her front door.

She had made up her mind. She was going to the police station to warn them about Tsubaki.

The police already knew.

The station was burned down. Death the Kid was on the ground in front of the station, passed out. Maka ran over and brought him to. Kid awoke. "Ugghhh... the Tsubaki girl... she burned the station down... I think that she's the flower killer."

"Soul and I were on our way to tell you about that."

"And I don't think that's even the bad part. When I pulled her over for DUI, she was holding a bottle of _Sangre Negro_. That's Spanish for-"

"Black blood. She has black blood in her system."

"I would guess it's driven her mad."

"She said she'd do it, but I never thought she actually would..."

"What?"

"The day I met her, she told me she was going to kill White*Star."

"I'm a fool! The Star Clan wiped out the Nakatsusakas. I should have guessed that a survivor would try to take revenge."

"Well-" Maka suddenly went erect. She looked down to see a sword blade coming from her chest.

Tsubaki had gotten her from behind.

Maka fell to the ground. She turned her head slightly to see Tsubaki. But something was different about the shadow weapon.

Her eyes were that of a madman's. She was staggering and smirking. Maka shed a tear.

"They say that one, in life, chooses a path. That of the warrior or that of the demon. Tsubaki..."

Tsubaki's hand turned into a regular hand.

"You've chosen the demon, haven't you?"

"I'm so sorry. I take no pleasure in what comes next." Tsubaki's long ponytail became a chain scythe. "Okay..." A psychotic smile appeared on her face.

"Maybe a little." The black blood had taken over.

Tsubaki brought down the blade. Maka closed her eyes, bracing for impact.

She heard a _SHUNK_. Surprisingly, she had not been stabbed a second time.

Soul had taken the hit. He fell backwards, but before he could hit the ground, his body dissipated, leaving only his soul.

Maka trembled. Tsubaki turned and walked away.

The blonde girl shed a single tear.

Then she passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yoink! I lied. Fear not, Maka is not dead. You will see her later in the story.<strong>

**Eight reviews already? Three more and this will be my most reviewed fic!**

**R & R!**


	5. ACT 1: Breakout And Escape

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I updated quickly, didn't I? That's because I love that you guys constantly review. However, I'm keeping track on who favorited/alerted but didn't review. And I'm still doing that bonus chapter.**

**Oh, I actually posted a script for a Soul Eater movie. Review it after this or you go on the list.**

* * *

><p>Tsubaki went back to her apartment. Or what was left of it, anyway.<p>

She grabbed her ninja outfit from her room, and a pistol she'd hidden in her dresser.

(Maka knew about it, and never did figure out how it got there.)

She slipped the pistol in the holster on the side of her ninja outfit, then snuck out the window. When she landed, she was suddenly electrocuted so hard she fell to the ground. She felt her hands being handcuffed. She turned her head slightly.

Death the Kid, Maka, and DCPD officers were lying in wait for her. Maka held a tazer in her hand. She had hit Tsubaki with it. And now the shadow weapon was being handcuffed by Kid. "Tsubaki Nakatsusaka, you are under arrest for murder, attempted murder, and illegal intake of _Sangre Negro_. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be held against in a court of law. Do you understand?"

Tsubaki spat on him. Saliva covered the right side of his face. "NNNOOOOO!" Kid began running around screaming, leaving the key to Tsubaki's handcuffs unguarded. She quickly snatched them without anyone noticing. Kid had a major OCD fit. "Damn it! I am asymmetrical garbage! Why has life disfavored me this way? Why? I don't deserve this! No... wait-"

"MAKA CHOP! Get your priorities straight."

"Yes... thank you, Maka." The DCPD took Tsubaki into custody. They placed her in a specially made cell, where she would be bound to her bunk by her cuffs.

Which, obviously, wasn't an issue to Tsubaki, since she stole the keys. She unlocked the cuffs, then went to see if it would work on the cell door too. It didn't. "Damn. I could use my gun, but I think they took it when I was cuffed." She heard footsteps. "Someone's coming." She slipped her cuffs back on and hid the key. Kid walked over.

"You get one free shot," he said.

"What?"

"Look. We didn't take your gun."

Tsubaki checked her holster. Surprisingly, it was still there. She whipped it out, aimed it at Kid, and pulled the trigger.

Nothing came out. Kid burst laughing. "We emptied your gun. Have fun trying to kill me with it. I'm sorry, but get used to this kind of treatment. You'll be in a veritable hell for the rest of your life."

"It's better than having those three stripes on your hair." That was enough to make Kid run bawling out of the cell block.

Tsubaki smacked herself on the head. "I don't need a key for the door. I forgot." She took her cuffs off and turned her hand into a chain scythe blade. She stuck in the cell door lock. She had trouble getting it open. So she just sliced through the bars. Then she gripped her stomach and did a Heimlich maneuver.

She puked up a box. She opened the small box. Inside were bullets. She smiled. Tsubaki loaded her pistol and walked out of the cell. The shadow weapon ran down the cell block to an emergency exit.

She was outside, but not out of the woods. A couple of guards stood against the wall. They just saw Tsubaki. "Freeze, lady!" Tsubaki whipped out her pistol and fired a few rounds. She hit them all point-blank in the middle of their foreheads. She ran away from the police station. Tsubaki stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Maka yell, "HOLD IT!"

Maka had gathered, along with the rest of the DCPD and Kid. Maka pleaded. "Tsubaki, this isn't you. End this madness now."

"You know it's too late for that."

"Not too late to stop _you_, though."

"Try it."

"All yours, Kid."

Kid nodded. "Thank you, Maka. Officers... fire!" Every DCPD officer fired.

And not a single bullet hit Tsubaki Nakatsusaka. She had dodged every one of them. She took out her pistol and fired without aiming. It hit no one. Kid taunted her. "Your aim's off."

"Is it?"

Kid looked over his shoulder. The bullet had hit a gas tank.

_BOOM_.

Everyone was taken out by the blast but Tsubaki. "Suck it."

Tsubaki ran back to her apartment and grabbed her purse. Inside was some money and a newspaper clipping. Someone found that White*Star stepped down as Star Clan leader and gave the mantle to hi son. Tsubaki rolled up the paper.

"Black*Star, here I come."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Black*Star isn't in next chapter, but Liz and Patty are. You'll have to read Act 2 to see what's happening next!<strong>

**If anyone has any Soul Eater characters that they want to show up, tell me.**

**Oh, Welnakia, you are absolutely right. Tsubaki is very much "f**king bat s**t insane," as you put it.**

**R & R!**


	6. ACT 2: The Sisters

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have been busy with _Ultimate Batman_ and _One Beer Changes Everything_. It has been hectic.**

**Oh, it's my birthday! I am now 13!**

* * *

><p><span>NEW YORK JUVENILE CORRECTIONAL FACILITY<span>

Liz and Patty Thompson.

They lived on the streets, no one to turn to but themselves.

They had no money, no assets, and no shelter.

They turned to crime. And paid the price for it.

The two had been sent to the correctional facility for their various crimes: Mugging, misdemeanors, and manslaughter. (It's a long story.)

They were there for five years.

"I'm done with this, Patty!" Liz sat on her cell bunk above her sister.

Patty sleepily sat up and replied, "Sis, did you have to wake me up? I was dreaming about giraffes."

"We're breaking out, Patty."

"What? Are you serious?"

"They still don't know we can turn into guns."

"Yeah... you wanna try that, or-"

_Ka-chunk._

The sisters turned around to see that their cell door was unlocked and opened.

Standing there was none other than Tsubaki Nakatsusaka.

Liz jawdropped. "Tsubaki Nakatsusaka? I thought all of those guys were dead."

"No. I alone escaped. My life is now devoted to killing the Star*Clan off."

"You need help? We're good with kicking ass."

"That's why I'm springing you, isn't it?"

"Let me guess... you'll break us out if we help you."

"That's about right."

Patty turned into a pistol, then leapt into Liz's hand. "Let's go."

Five minutes later, a massacre came to pass.

Guards throughout the facility were peppered with bullet holes, not a single survivor.

As the trio made their way through the prison, Liz stopped in front of one of the cells. "We should get this guy. He could help us."

The cell door wasn't a regular one like Liz's. This one resembled a regular door, but it was made of pure titanium, and probably a few inches thick. On it, there was a sign that said: "Caution! Inmate is psychotic!"

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow. "How come the psycho isn't in an asylum?"

"Do you actually know what wing we're in?"

Tsubaki looked up to see a banner with the words "Psycho Ward." "Oh."

Liz opened the door to reveal a grown man sitting on a bed.

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow (again). "A grown man? In juvie?"

"He got life."

"Ah. He was that bad?"

"Let's not talk about it."

Tsubaki walked slowly over to the man. He had gray hair, glasses, and a lab coat with his name on it.

But what startled her most was his skin. It was covered in stitches, like he had been cut open and sewn back together.

"Excuse me, Mr... Stein?"

Stein looked up. Tsubaki winced. "My friend would like to talk to you."

Liz stepped forward. "Franken, we need your help. You know everything about anything on Earth. We need to know the best way to take out the Star*Clan."

"I once was one of the Star*Clan's greatest allies. We were both master killers. White*Star trusted me fully. He even showed me a diagram of the security system for his mansion."

"Where do we find the diagram?"

Stein took a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Here. I always kept it with me in case they turned against me. Why do you need it?"

Liz nodded to Tsubaki.

Stein stared. "A... Nakatsusaka? Makes sense. Now, go, before one of them finds you."

Tsubaki and the sisters exited the cell and locked the door.

Tsubaki looked at the piece of paper in her hand.

"Let's get going."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Raise your hand if you think Stein seemed like a psychotic madman.<strong>

**R & R!**


	7. ACT 2: The Holy Sword Is Annoying

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: All right! Keep the reviews coming!**

**I'm keeping track of who reviewed and who didn't... make sure you reviewed.**

* * *

><p>"Where to now, fearless leader?" Liz mocked Tsubaki.<p>

"We're leaving this dump and heading to the Star*Clan's main HQ."

"Do you even know where that is?"

"I've got a pretty good idea."

Tsubaki took out a clipping from a newspaper article with every second letter underlined. Liz didn't get it until she looked closer.

"The address for the base."

"Those sneaky b*****ds used some sort of code. It wasn't hard once I noticed a pattern with the letters."

"I guess that explains some of the spelling errors."

"Let's get a move on. It isn't too far from here." Tsubaki stuffed the clipping in her pocket. Then she, Liz, and Patty headed outside the prison to a nearby SWAT vehicle. Liz got behind the steering wheel while Tsubaki took shotgun. Patty sat in the back.

As they began to drive away, cops ran out of the prison firing at them.

Tsubaki clenched her fist. "Guess we missed a few."

Liz smirked. "Good." She twisted the steering wheel and turned so that the cops were in front of her.

Slamming on the gas pedal and going at 70 MPH seemed to do the trick.

Tsubaki was surprised. "Didn't think you'd actually kill them. Back there, I made all the kill shots."

"Yeah, but I did kill that one guy, from my record."

"That was an accident."

"Was it?"

"Drive. Now."

Liz drove at 70 MPH, with over a dozen NYPD in hot pursuit.

Liz grimaced. "Damn!"

She made a quick U-turn and rammed through all of the cars.

Patty stuck her head out the window and yelled, "Yeah! That's what you get for messing with the Thompsons, b***h!"

Liz turned her head. "Sis, get your head back in the car."

"Okay!"

Tsubaki pointed at an abandoned warehouse. "Head over there. That's it."

"An abandoned warehouse?"

"The address matches."

Liz parked the SWAT truck and got out. Tsubaki and Patty did the same.

Patty turned into a pistol and ended up in Liz's hand. The three entered the warehouse to find...

It was empty. Except for a box.

Liz raised an eyebrow. "Wow. What a big base."

Tsubaki growled, "Shut up for a second."

She walked over to the box and opened it, finding a sword.

As she tried to pick it up, it emitted a blinding flash of light. Tsubaki stumbled back.

When the light died, all that was left was some sort of... thing. It resembled a penguin, but it had a pointy snout, wore a top hat and shirt, and held a cane.

Tsubaki chuckled. "What are you?"

The penguin-thing talked. "What am I? I am the Holy Sword, Excalibur! Who are you?"

"I am Tsubaki Na-"

"My legend goes back to the 12th Century. FOOL!" Excalibur pointed his cane in her face.

"Cane out of my face, now."

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from Death C-"

"I knew that. Do you want to hear my heroic legend?" Again with the cane.

"Quit it with the cane!"

"FOOL! Do you want to hear my heroic legend or not?"

"Not."

"FOOL! You don't know what you're missing." Again with the cane.

"GET THAT GODDAMN CANE OUT OF MY FACE!"

"What is your favorite number from 1 to 12?"

"4. For the members of my family, including me."

"FOOL! What right do you have to pick a number? My legend dates back to the 12th Century."

At that moment, Tsubaki turned her arm into a sword blade and cut Excalibur's head off, while Liz and Patty stood there in shock.

"What? He had it coming."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yup, I did Excalibur.<strong>

**Oh, after reading this, go review _Bad Mistake_ by Welnakia. If you don't, I'll put you on Tsubaki's Hit List, regardless of whether you reviewed or not.**

**R & R!**


	8. ACT 2: Clones And Completion

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I'm sorry I haven't updated in over a month, so to make it up, there will be a double update. The next chapter of the day will be up later.**

* * *

><p><em>CRASH<em>!

Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty turned around to see that a window had been broken.

"Quiet." Tsubaki ordered.

Liz and Patty went quiet.

Tsubaki could hear a faint heartbeat in the old warehouse.

Out of the shadows leapt a boy in black, like a ninja. His hair was bright blue. He seemed to be about the same age as Tsubaki.

Tsubaki knew exactly who this was:

"Black*Star." She scowled.

Black*Star smirked. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

Tsubaki grimaced. "Tsubaki Nakatsusaka."

Black*Star was startled for a moment, but soon got it together. "So... Dad missed one, then?"

"My parents were murdered, and that's all you have to say? Have you no empathy?" Tears formed in Tsubaki's eyes.

Liz put a hand on her shoulder. "Tsubaki, calm down. Patty, you want this one?"

Patty growled. "Hell yes! I'll break his throat like he's a giraffe!"

"Um... okay."

Patty lunged at Black*Star. The blue-haired assassin took out a katana and slashed her across the chest.

Liz screeched. "NO! SIS!"

Black*Star chuckled. "She should've known better than to challenge God. Hey, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki looked at him, her eyes red.

Black*Star displayed his katana. "Recognize this blade? Looks like your brother, right? Dad made this replica for me as a souvenir."

That was the last straw.

Tsubaki turned her arm into a sword blade and ran toward Black*Star at full speed.

She aimed for the throat.

She didn't miss.

However, her blow was blocked by what appeared to be a cane.

Tsubaki turned slowly to see who was holding the cane.

Impossibly, it was Excalibur.

Liz screamed, "AH!"

Tsubaki looked around to see that they were surrounded by an army of Excalibur clones.

The army yelled simultaneously: "FOOLS!"

The white weapons charged the female trio.

Patty turned into pistol mode while Liz shot at the Excalibur onslaught.

Tsubaki hacked through the clones while chasing Black*Star, who was attempting to evade her.

Three hours later, Liz yelled to Tsubaki, "Jeez! It's endless!"

Tsubaki replied, "Doesn't matter! Keep shooting!"

"Easy for you to say! I'm not the hardened assassin!"

"You told me you killed someone!"

"Yeah, 'cause he was an ass, not 'cause we were hired!"

"Who _did_ you kill, anyway?"

"Didn't catch his name. I only remember that he looked like Mr. Bigmouth over there and had white hair."

They paused for a moment.

Tsubaki broke the silence. "You... killed White*Star? I read he stepped down."

"Really, Tsubaki? Name one time newspapers tell the full truth about that kind of thing."

"You have earned my permanent respect."

Soon, the Excalibur army was vanquished.

Black*Star tried to make a run for it, but Tsubaki had him trapped.

"My revenge is now complete." She grinned.

_BLAM!_

A bullet hole appeared in Black*Star's head.

Tsubaki was outraged. "Liz, you little..."

Liz raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't me."

Patty turned to human form and piped up. "Wasn't me."

"It was me."

A familiar voice came from behind the girls.

He wore a black suit with a skull on it, and had three stripes in his hair. He held duel pistols in his hand.

"Well, Tsubaki? What now?" Death the Kid asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next chapter...<strong>

**Tsubaki battles an old friend...**

**Liz and Patty change their allegiance...**

**Things reveal themselves to be not what they seem...**

**_Camelia_- The epic conclusion. Out later today.**

**R & R!**


	9. EPILOGUE: What Came After

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here you go. The final chapter. It's a little short...**

* * *

><p>"You're surrounded. There's no way out." Death the Kid stared Tsubaki in the eye.<p>

She looked around her to see that she was surrounded by DCPD officers, then turned to Liz. "Let's go."

Liz shook her head. "No. Come on, Patty."

Tsubaki's eyes widened. "EXCUSE ME?"

"Tsubaki, Black*Star's dead. I'm done fighting. And frankly... I feel changed. I don't feel so bloodthirsty. Now I feel like I need to repent. I'm sorry. Come on, Patty. We're joining the other team."

Patty jumped up. "Okay!"

The sisters walked over to Kid.

Tsubaki became furious. "You... b***h. I break you out of jail, give you my respect, and you do this to me?"

Liz folded her arms. "It's over."

Out of the crowd of officers stepped Maka Albarn. "I could say the same."

The girl walked toward her old friend and looked her straight in the eye.

"Tsubaki. This ends now."

Tsubaki shook her head. "It's just begun."

_SHUNK._

Maka looked down to see Tsubaki's arm in blade form shoved into her chest.

Tsubaki pushed her hair out of her face. "You have two options. You can go. Or you can die here."

Maka clenched her fist. "If it means bringing you down, I choose Option Two."

Tsubaki pulled her arm out.

Blood spilled everywhere.

Instead of killing Maka, though, it fueled her.

Her fist went at high speed toward Tsubaki's face.

In that split-second, Tsubaki realized: _Her father is a weapon._

Maka's hand turned into a blade and caught Tsubaki in the throat.

When Maka retracted the blade, Tsubaki clutched her throat.

The weapon stumbled out of the warehouse, blood dripping.

The second she left everyone's sight of vision, Kid ran out to see what Tsubaki was doing.

She was gone.

"Impossible..."

The clean-up afterward was tedious.

Hundreds of Excalibur bodies had to be dragged out and put in body bags.

Black*Star's body was returned to the Star Clan, who gave him a proper burial.

Maka had to be sent to a hospital for treatment of her chest wounds.

For his bravery, Kid was promoted from honorary DCPD officer to personal Death Ops Agent, and now takes orders straight from his father.

Liz and Patty were originally going to be sent back to juvie, but made a deal with Kid. Instead, they would serve as his personal weapons.

Tsubaki was never seen again.

However, about eight months later, as Kid, Liz, and Patty were returning from a mission, they received a phone call.

Kid picked up the line. "Hello?"

"Hello, Kid." A raspy voice on the other side of the line replied.

Kid went pale. "Tsubaki?"

"As you can guess, I'm not dead. I'm calling so you know what I'll be doing from now on. The Star Clan may be devastated, but it turns out they have some splinter clans now. As a result, I will be hunting their leaders: Dark dragon 1188, Kikyo539, MehBeGianna, and yourheartspeaksthetruth. Anyone who opposes me will not live to see another day. This means: Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Death City...

"I'm gunning for you."

Then she hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, it's done. A story three months in the making. I'd do a sequel, but how could you follow <em>this<em>?**

**R & R!**


End file.
